


got my name on this treasure

by karasunonolibero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: “Please come get your man.”Kuroo’s frantic call wakes Iwaizumi up at three in the morning. Iwaizumi can only sigh. He can’t say he didn’t see this coming when Oikawa told him he was going for drinks with some friends from work.~or, Iwaizumi brings a very drunk Oikawa home after a night out.





	got my name on this treasure

**Author's Note:**

> some iwaoi for the soul, based on [this tweet](https://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com/post/187621013462) x
> 
> title from [my my my! by troye sivan](https://youtu.be/uXY2zjZKw2A)

“Please come get your man.”

Kuroo’s frantic call wakes Iwaizumi up at three in the morning. Iwaizumi can only sigh. He can’t say he didn’t see this coming when Oikawa told him he was going for drinks with some friends from work.

“Is he okay?” Iwaizumi mumbles, face still buried in his pillow.

“He’s fine, but…” Kuroo pauses. “I’ll just let you listen.”

The next thing Iwaizumi hears is Oikawa, a few feet away, crying and sniffling. “I miss him, Testu-chan, where did he go? I thought he was here…I want Iwa-chan. I want my Iwa-chan. Teeeeeeetsu-chaaaaaaan!”

If Oikawa were sober, Iwaizumi would write it off as his boyfriend’s usual dramatics. But he’s clearly wasted as hell, and _still_ blubbering about him… Iwaizumi crinkles up his nose, glad that Kuroo can’t see him turn pink at the sentiment. “I’ll be right there.”

So that’s how he ends up nearly carrying a very inebriated Oikawa back to their apartment. Oikawa’s stumbling along, an arm draped over Iwaizumi’s shoulders, humming loudly and out-of-tune.

“Shhh, please,” Iwaizumi begs. “It’s after three in the morning.”

“Yes! Right, you’re right.” There’s a five-second pause—a lengthy one, considering Iwaizumi’s current company. “Ah, you’re so nice to walk me home. You’re reeeeally nice.”

“I am so nice,” Iwaizumi agrees as he unlocks their door and guides Oikawa down the hall to their room.

“Very nice.” Oikawa stumbles into the room while Iwaizumi turns on the small lamp next to his bed.

“Okay. So what you’re going to do is drink some water and then go to bed and sleep, okay?” Iwaizumi tells him, leaving to get him a glass of water from the kitchen.

“Yes! Thank you.” Oikawa grabs the glass and drains it in a few seconds. _He’ll have to go to the bathroom soon,_ Iwaizumi thinks, and watches, fond smile hidden in the dim light, as Oikawa methodically strips down to his boxers—and then just stands there. “Aren’t you coming to bed?”

Oikawa shakes his head so vigorously Iwaizumi thinks he might fall over. “You’re very nice,” he slurs out, “but I have a boyfriend.”

Iwaizumi can’t help but snort out a laugh. “Oh?” he asks, too amused not to hear more.

“I have a _boyfriend_,” Oikawa says again, “and he’s very big and strong and mean and he’ll hit you if you try to do anything to me. And I love him. So.” And with that, he lies down on the floor next to Iwaizumi’s bed. “I sleep. Right here.”

“Shittykawa, come on.”

Oikawa gasps. “He calls me that! How do you know that?” Then he gasps again, even more scandalized. “You’re pretending to be Iwa-chan so you can make me cheat on him with you!”

“That’s not what’s happening.” Iwaizumi sits down next to Oikawa, reaching for his hand. “It’s me, dumbass.”

The next thing Oikawa does is to burst into tears. Right there on Iwaizumi’s floor. “You can’t make me!” he shrieks, voice rising to a hysterical pitch. He jerks his hand away, frowning and shooting Iwaizumi a distrustful glare. “You can’t make me cheat on my boyfriend! You’re terrible! Get away from me before I punch you!”

Maybe Iwaizumi shouldn’t feel so smug when he’s got a sobbing Oikawa on his floor, hysterically rejecting advances he thinks are from someone else, but he does. Because it’s not like Iwaizumi has never been jealous of the attention Oikawa gets from other people, especially when they’re out at a bar or a club. He can’t blame the admirers—Oikawa’s a sight to behold, lighting up rooms with his smile and his laugh wherever he goes. Of course people want to bask in his sunshine. So to know that even when Oikawa is drunk off his ass and doesn’t know where he is, there’s no doubt in his mind that he’s Iwaizumi’s…that makes Iwaizumi’s chest feel warm.

Not wanting to rile Oikawa further, Iwaizumi just sighs and gets up, dropping a blanket to the floor before crawling into bed. “Fine, but if I forget you’re down there and step on you in the morning, it’s your fault.”

“Better to be stepped on than a cheater,” Oikawa sniffs, and how he can inject so much venom into a _sniffle_ is one of the world’s greatest mysteries.

“Just go to sleep.” Iwaizumi shuts off the light and rolls over, falling into a dead sleep almost instantly.

~

Iwaizumi wakes up in the morning with an Oikawa-sized lump on his chest. Instinctively, Iwaizumi curls around him, nosing into Oikawa’s soft hair and breathing him in.

“Morning, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sings, looking up at him. His left cheek is red from where he’s been laying on it and his hair is sticking up in six different directions, making him look a bit like a hedgehog, but god, does Iwaizumi love seeing Oikawa like this in the morning, before he disappears into the bathroom to take far too long styling himself to perfection.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi says, reaching up to comb a lock of hair away from Oikawa’s face. “So…how much of last night do you remember?”

Oikawa shrugs as best he can while still lying down. “Not much. I remember leaving with Kuroo, and then I remember drinking with him and Mr. Refreshing—that guy can really hold his liquor, what the fuck—and then I don’t remember anything until I woke up on the _floor_. On the floor! Rude Iwa-chan, kicking me out of bed and leaving me to sleep on the floor while I was _drunk_. I had to crawl back in bed with you in the middle of the night.”

Iwaizumi blinks. “You…don’t remember anything in between being at the bar and waking up on the floor?”

“Nothing at all.”

Iwaizumi laughs, hugging Oikawa against his chest. “Sleeping on the floor was your own choice, so don’t blame me.”

“What?” Oikawa demands. “I can’t sleep on these floors without a futon or I’ll get back pain!”

“Kuroo called me to come get you,” Iwaizumi explains, “so I did, and you were a gross drunk mess the whole way back, and then when I asked you if you were going to get in bed with me, you told me that you had a boyfriend and screamed that I was trying to make you cheat on him with me.”

Oikawa’s entire face goes red as a cherry. “I thought you were someone else?” he asks with a sheepish smile.

“Yeah. But it was kind of funny.” Iwaizumi presses a soft kiss to the top of Oikawa’s head. “It’s nice to know you wouldn’t cheat on me.”

“Cheat on you? Never!” Oikawa declares, snuggling into his side. “My Iwa-chan.”

“Unfortunately,” Iwaizumi sighs.

“Luckily,” Oikawa corrects him.

“I guess.”

Oikawa squawks in indignation, squawks louder when Iwaizumi musses up his hair. “You’re the worst.”

“No, you,” Iwaizumi shoots back childishly as his phone vibrates on the bedside table.

Oikawa hums. “You should probably get that.”

“It’s not important,” he says.

“Breakfast?”

“In a minute.”

“Okay.” Oikawa settles back into the covers, his fingertip tracing over Iwaizumi’s pecs. “My head hurts.”

“Of course it does.”

Comfortable silence settles over the room as they lie there, content to watch the sunlight creep through the blinds across their bed. Oikawa’s breathing evens out, and Iwaizumi wonders if he’s fallen back asleep.

That is, until Iwaizumi’s stomach rumbles, the noise shattering their little bubble of peace. Oikawa giggles and pinches his side. “So loud.”

“Shut up.”

“You are!” Oikawa grins. “The only thing louder than your stomach is your snoring.”

“I will make you sleep on the floor again.”

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi has heard Oikawa scream that at him enough times to know, by now, that it’s usually followed by a kiss, so he lets his boyfriend crash against him. His phone can wait. Breakfast can wait. Everything he needs is right here.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! visit me on [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined x


End file.
